Sci fi story chapter one Peindei
by Deidarafan32
Summary: A sci-fi story that I had to do in ELA. Though I think it needs improvement...thoughts? Akatsuki: Masashi Kishimoto Demitra, Danny, Demi: Neema me
1. Chapter 1

Neeva Waldron, 7th hour

Sci-Fi Story

Akatsuki; Masashi Kishimoto

Demi, Danny, Demitra; Me

Chapter one: "A Fight"

Secretly Sasori actually liked Deidara, though he never understood why they always fought. Every time Sasori would try to talk to Deidara, a fight would break and medical attention was needed to either heal wounds or take out poison from ones body.

_Deidara's POV_

Sasori was MAD! He has always gotten this way whenever I messed up one of his puppets. I hate how he always spends time with those puppets! He never talks to ME! We're partners for Kami's sake! He should respect me more!

I had it with his rude attitude, I threw a bomb right at his face, laughing as he flew to the wall with a loud ~thump~! I felt a sharp pain in my side and saw lots of blood ooze down my side, hitting the floor.

I looked at Sasori, his hand had moved and is now going down slowly, the sharp pain growing longer, making me dizzy with the loss of blood. "Don't you dare underestimate me baka. I have more power than you." Sasori snarled.

"Why would I 'dare', when I could have a chance of winning, hm?" I snapped back. Though my sight was fading and my legs were shaking, the wound now getting deeper as Sasori's puppet dug the kunai deep into my side.

I threw a knife and hit right beside Sasori's heart container. Though I fell, my sight now blacker than night, and my blood, pulsing from my side.

_Sasori's POV_

I couldn't do anything for the dying boy. He was loosing to much blood, and I am only but a puppet. A heart with a shell around it. Nothing important to me, my feelings gone. I could only pick up the blonde and put him onto the black leather couch. Leaving him there, so he could die.

_Zetsu's POV_

I had watched from the corner of the room, no one notices me anymore, not since Tobi came along. But this isn't really _my_ story, now is it? No. It is a story for Pain and Deidara, and how they became the only 'good' pairing here! No. I am not happy.

Anyway, I walked over to Deidara, the smell of flesh and blood making my mouth water, picked him up, and carried him to Konan's room.

_Konan's POV_

I heard the door click open and put down my clipboard, looking to see who it was. "Zetsu?" I asked, looking in his arms. "Oh my, Zetsu! What did you do?" I yelled, running over to where Zetsu put Deidara down.

"_**We**_** didn't do anything! **Sasori hurt him worse than ever! Can you fix him?" Zetsu asked his white side paler than usual with worry. The black side was staring at Deidara hungrily, no doubt his mouth watering.

"I'll see what I can do, for now, go get Kakuzu!" I walked to a cabinet and pulled out a cotton strip and bandages.

_Third POV_

Zetsu left to go find Kakuzu and Sasori went to his room to repair himself from any cracks or scuffed parts, leaving poor Konan, to clean up Deidara.

Once Kakuzu had come in to help Konan, Pain started pacing in front of the door, scared that something might have happened to his secret lover.

You see, Pain has always thought Deidara was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, so he spied on Deidara until he created the group called, Akatsuki. Once the organization was done, Pain sent out an invite to any wandering tourists that had no where else to go.

Konan was Pain's childhood friend, and once his lover when Nagato was alive. She is the only true girl of the Akatsuki, and the first to notice any love around the group. The first pairing she noticed was with Itachi and Kisame. Seeing now that they were married, it seems she has done a good job finding this out.

Now days, Konan would get worried that Pain wasn't taking anything too carefully. Konan wanted Pain to be happy not sad, or angry. She only wanted what was best for him.

Konan walked out of the room and found Pain pacing outside the door; she hugged him and pressed her face into his chest. "I want you to do something for me Pain." She said, not sure if this was going to help at all.

"Anything for you Konan." Pain said, resting his head on Konan's.

"I want you to get your things out of our room…and move Sasori out of his. Switch him. You love Deidara. I can tell with the way you always worry about him and how you get choked up every time Dei tries to talk to you." Konan said, moving away some. "And anyway, I think I've fallen for Sasori. He was so nice to me…I just have my feelings."

"I understand…" Pain felt as if a pin was just stuck threw his heart, like nothing could ever pull it out. "I-I'll just go get my stuff then…" with that, he left to go pack up and move with his true love.

A knock on the oak wood door disturbed Sasori as he worked on his torso. "Come in," he said strictly.

"I am your leader; don't talk to me like that." Pain said walking into the fireplace lit room. "I need you to move out of here. Konan wants us to switch."

Sasori paused. Why would Konan want to change rooms? Was it because the safety of Deidara was too important? He pushed away the thoughts.

"Fine. But don't blame me if you get sick of the brat in a few days." Sasori said starting to put his things into a big bag he had lying around.

Pain smiled, and once Sasori was packed up and out, he placed his own things around, loving the thought of being with Deidara for the rest of the Akatsuki's years.

_Deidara's POV_

_I'm dead…I know it. Sasori would have never let me live if he had the chance to kill me. He would have just left me there to rot. I should have known you can't trust another artist. _

Though when my eyes opened, I saw a very bright light and a tiled ceiling, The Medical Ward. "He's waking!" the distant sound of Konan filled my ears, then, a beeping noise.

I looked around me, not really noticing out of the ordinary, except that Pain was in there, worried stares being dragged over my body. "I thought you had died." He said his voice cracking. I felt his hand grab mine. "I was so worried."

I let my head lull. "Why do I hurt so much?" I asked, my voice groggy. "I feel horrible." I declared.

Pain smiled lightly at me. "You were injured. We had to fix you up without you dying. Do you know how hard that is?" his smile faded lightly. "I thought even Kakuzu wouldn't have been able to save you!"

"As long as I didn't hurt Sasori-Danna. Then I should be fine."

"You baka! He nearly _killed_ you!"

"But it was_ my_ fault!"

"Stop saying that!"

"No!"

"Both of you shut up!" Konan yelled over our bickering. "You guys even argue like a married couple!"

I stared at her. _A married couple?_ What that had to do with _anything_ was beyond me. "But! If Sasori-Danna was hurt, that would be worth killing me for! I shouldn't have thrown the bomb at him first!" I heard Pain growl as I said that.

_Pain's POV_

"You will _**NEVER**_ speak of him again! Do you understand me? You are no longer bunked with him. I will be taking his place and keeping a watchful eye on you." I stood up and walked to the corner chair, turning to face the wall.

I really didn't want to leave, but I was so frustrated that I needed to get away from reality. When I looked back at Deidara, his eyes were full of disbelief.


	2. Movie Night

"Movie Night"

~Third POV~

Deidara was sent to bed rest for an entire week. Now, he was really not happy. "Let me up!" Dei yelled angrily.

"No. you need rest. If you don't what if you get hurt again?" Pain asked more worried that Deidara had the idea of going off and finishing what Sasori had started. "I'll get Konan to approve your standing." Pain stood up and walked out of the room toward Konan's.

"Why do I always get hurt? Why can't Sasori get hurt instead? He never appreciated me!" Deidara sat up. "I don't like him."

"And you shouldn't. He nearly killed you. That is no excuse for attacking you though! Expressing yourself through your art is something everyone does." Konan said walking into the room.

Pain walked in behind her. "And I will never forgive him." Pain sat on one side of his and Dei's bed. "You will not be aloud to see him. I have made it a rule that if Sasori gets within one room of you, he will be killed."

"What? Killed? Don't kill Master Sasori! Ow!"

Konan touched his side and gave a satisfying nod."It'll be completely healed in a few days. You may walk around. But you are not to go on any missions." Konan said, standing up again.

Deidara looked at Pain. "Now can I get up?" Deidara complained.

Pain sighed. "Fine. But I won't let anyone hurt you! You are to be under my surveillance at all times."

Konan growled. "He doesn't need to be smothered Pain. Leave him alone, and tonight, there will be movies. All horror. Don't bug me, because I am not going to change what we are watching." She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that could have worked out a little better I suppose." Pain said, staring at the now, half naked Deidara.

Deidara frowned. "Now what? Did I do something weird? Or do I have something on my chest, hm?" He followed Pain's gaze. "Oh, leave my chest mouth out of this! It's exposed to be there!"

Coughing, Pain looked away. "N-no, Not that…I-I was just…looking, that's all." Pain had a blush over his nose and he could feel it, he stayed turned until Deidara huffed.

"Stop being stupid and help me up. We have to go to the movie night. I don't want to miss Cujo!" Deidara held out his arms and Pain picked him up and carried him to the living room.

Now sitting on Pain's lap, Deidara looked around at who was in here. Sasori was talking to Konan, Kakuzu and Hidan were making out on one of the small couches, and Itachi was asleep in Kisame's arms as Kisame petted Itachi's hair, giving him small complements as he slept.

Dei snuggled into pain, waiting for everyone else to get here. Demitra walked into the room with a big bowl of popcorn and sat next to Pain and Deidara.

Demitra only visits if someone is wounded or killed. This time, it was cause of Deidara. Some things never change in the Akatsuki, and it seemed like it was always, getting hurt.

The first movie was put in. "This is, Children of the Corn." Konan said, pressing play.

As soon as the movie was done, Tobi and Zetsu left, due to Tobi almost having a heart attack. Tobi was never the right man to place in a horror film night.

Deidara was clinging to Pain, Kakuzu held Hidan up as Hidan watched the screen like it was a candy shop, Konan was on Sasori's lap once Cujo was put in, Kisame was watching while Itachi asked what was happening, and Demitra was doing the exact same thing as Hidan.

"O-okay…I don't know i-if I can watch this Pain."

Pain nodded and picked Deidara up. "Then we'll go to our room. I have something to give you." Pain kissed Deidara's forehead, "and I think you'll like it."

Keeping in the living room, Konan leaned to Sasori's ear. "They look happier than usual. Since Pain moved in, I mean." She whispered.

Sasori stared at the two men as they exited the room, suddenly getting a feeling of either, regret, or jealousy.


	3. poison

"Poison"

~Sasori's POV~

As soon as the movie was over, Konan fell asleep, her eyes fluttering closed. I smiled lightly, kissing her forehead and moving bangs from her eyes.

When I had saw Pain carrying Deidara, I thought someone just stabbed my heart with a giant kunai. I hated to see my old partner falling in love with another man.

I picked Konan up with a sigh and brought her to our bed. Laying her gently down, I went to my work desk and started working on a small figurine that looked a lot like Deidara…

I kept thinking about how it would have been if Deidara and I actual did get together, would it have been as good as I hoped? I doubt it. I couldn't get past the idea of Deidara's art.

My art was eternal beauty. Dei's, is that art was fleeting. Mine, had poisons, ones that killed slowly and painfully, others quickly and painless. Deidara blew people and things up. Creating a bomb from detente clay. He would poor his chakra into the clay so that the power was enough to hurt or kill the thing it was pointed at.

Okay. I understand his art a little. But I do not understand his fascination with it! Sure, seeing a few fireworks was nice once and a while, but I don't need to see them everyday!

"Art can only be truly appreciated when you only see it once, hm." He had said his first week of being at Akatsuki. "The art has to be remembered instead of looking at it more than once. Each explosion is different, either in color, size or sound, hm. Your 'eternal beauty' can be seen just looking at you! Wouldn't you like it if people could remember your art because it was unique?"

I understood what he was talking about. I really do, but why? Why would he even try if he knew I wouldn't care? I can usually scare people to death and that's about it.

When I looked at the clock, it was two AM. Maybe I should rest my chakra? No. I didn't need to. It was only an eight hour walk to my shipment and it wasn't that big of a deal. I got up and felt my arm freeze up. "What now?" I growled.

I took off my arm at the shoulder joint to get a better look at it, clay had wedged itself into the elbow joint and made it sticky. I sighed and put the arm down on my table and grabbed a spare one of the wall, putting it on, I left the room, making sure Konan stayed asleep.

I shook my head. _"Why don't I understand anything anymore?"_

~Deidara's POV~

Pain dropped me onto the bed and crawled in beside me. "I have to show you this." He said, taking out a box and paper. "Read the paper first. It'll explain everything."

Opening the paper, I read the only words on it. _I Love You._

My heart skipped a beat, and I opened the box. A ring. A beautiful blue heart shaped diamond ring. I don't know, but I think I started crying, I turned to pain and hugged him.

"I love you too." I croaked.

~Sasori's POV~

I walked past Deidara's room, hearing a gasp; I looked through the slightly opened door and saw Deidara hug Pain.

"I love you too." Deidara whispered.

My heart shattered, and Pain looked at me, eyes wide with surprise. 'I'm so sorry!' he mouthed to me. Though I couldn't forget any of this, I was hurt, destroyed, dead. I hated the thought of me loving that boy now.

I turned away quickly and ran down the hall towards the living room, flopping down on the couch. How could I feel so empty? Was I afraid of loosing Deidara? Why would I? I hated my thoughts, doing what most children or females would do, I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight.

"Sasori? Hun, what's the matter?" Konan asked, sitting on the couch, rubbing my side.

"Nothing. I'll be fine."

"It isn't 'nothing' Sasori. Especially if you are sulking about it. Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a rough day, that's all."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being distant! You never tell me anything anymore! Talk to me Sasori!" Konan begged.

I sighed and mumbled something.

"Louder Sasori." She said agitation in her voice.

I shook my head and buried it into the pillow.

"Sasori, Akasuna. Tell, me, NOW." She growled, completely angry with me.

"I still love Deidara…" I said, looking away from her.

She sighed. "I know you do. That's nothing to be ashamed of. But you know he's with Pain now. He's lost interest with you. He moved on." Konan said her voice more calm. "You have me now."

I got my shipment the next day. This poison was particularly my favorite cause of the special, Belladonna berries in it. The poison would kill slowly and painless. The perfect combo for a silent and unknown death. I loved that thought; just being able to test my poison will be nice.


	4. Death

"Death"

~Deidara's POV~

As days past, Sasori kept getting slower and slower. I started to get worried as he stumbled through the days, leaning more and more on Konan like he actually felt a pain through his leg. I would ask him if he was okay, but he would just yell at me, saying that he was fine.

I walked into the living room, looking at the couches. Konan was on one with Sasori, though something was wrong. I could hear Konan sobbing and she shook Sasori once and a while.

"Konan? What's going on, hm?" I asked, moving towards them to see that Konan's face was red with tears.

"H-he won't w-wake! H-he just s-said that he w-was tired, s-so I let him s-sleep on the couch for a-a while…n-now he wont wake a-and his breathing…" She sobbed harder.

I checked Sasori's breathing and pulse. He was dieing. Dieing of a poison. I knew how his poisons worked, they would be put into the blood stream and they would slowly circulate through the body, killing the heart and lungs last.

I moved Konan out of the way, panicking now; I sat on Sasori's lap and faced him, shaking his shoulders. "W-Wake up S-Sasori!" I started to cry.

"D-Dei…" Sasori croaked. His eyes opened some. "M-My time is up…I-I still love you…" he smiled lightly, his brething heavy.

"Y-You idiot! You can't die! You said you were eternal! You can't just leave us here!" I cried.

Sasori coughed, his breath shaking, "N-Never forget, h-how much I truly l-loved you, D-Dei."

I sobbed now, tears rolling off my face, an ache in my heart to painful to describe. I shook my head and kissed Sasori, not pulling away till my lungs burned. "D-Don't leave me…tell me t-the antidote. Please Sasori."

He shook his head lightly. "There is none…I'll miss you Dei. D-Don't think of….joining me t-till your time is over n-naturally."

I swallowed hard and kissed him again, not stopping till Sasori's last breath was put into my mouth. I sobbed and hugged the limp body of a puppet.

Konan Sat behind me and hugged me, rubbing my chest as I breathed heavy, my tears making a small puddle on the wooden frame of Sasori's stomach.

"I-If only I had k-known Sasoriii…" I sobbed, hating to, but letting the puppet masters body go.

Konan turned me around and pulled me onto her lap. "Shhh…He's a g-great loss t-to us all…mostly t-to us…but it is still g-great." Konan said, rubbing my back as I hugged her, crying loudly.

"I-I didn't even say t-that I l-loved him t-too…I-I'm so u-upset now!" I sobbed till my mind and body went numb and I fell asleep.


	5. Old Friends last chapter

"Old Friends"

~Demitra's POV~

"Hello? Anyone home?" I yelled, walking into the very lightly lit Akatsuki base.

Hi! My name is Demitra Silver! I actually founded Akatsuki with my partner, Madara when we were little! I had found a small cave that once I moved in, became a HUGE training area, then a home, then Akatsuki base!

Originally, I came from the world of Alchemy. In that world, people make transmutation circles in order to make an equivalent exchange. For example, if you wanted a glass of water, then you would have to get something equal to that. Like a pile of sand, stacked to your ankle, or crushed glass in a cup.

There was only one taboo in Alchemy. Human Transformation. Nothing was equal to getting a human soul back. Unless you sacrificed like…ninety villages, or a very important person, like your wife, child, husband, mom, dad, sister or brother.

Anyway, I am the Earth Alchemist. Which means that I use things for plants, healing, life, ect. I came here with my son, Danny. He was married with a child on the way, and he was more nervous than anything in the world. Since Danny was little, he has always been picked on.

Now that he had a pretty violent sister, he's been less bullied, though he was terrified of almost everything. He was an herbalist like me; we both enjoyed learning more about the earth and how to heal the worst of wounds with it.

I ran to the Kitchen and called again; no answer. So then I grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him to the living room. "Come on. We have to find where everyone is!"

I turned around and saw Konan blinking at us, Deidara in her arms asleep. "Shhh. You guys are making a lot of racket. Keep it down for those who are still sleeping." She whispered.

I nodded and stared at the empty shell of Sasori. "Awe, He killed himself…"

"That's not something to say!" The angry growl came. Deidara tightened his grip around Konan. "He was my Danna. He shouldn't have died."

"Dei. Calm yourself. You are starting to heat up again." Konan touched Deidara's forehead. "You have a fever…"

"It's all my fault!" Danny yelled falling to the floor. "I should have been watching him better!"

I sighed. He always got this way when one of his die. You see, we were all assigned people to take care of. Demi was in charge of Sasuke, Jiriaya, Naruto, Karin, and Jugo, Danny was in charge of, Sasori, Kakuzu, Pain, Kisame, and Zetsu and I was in charge of Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Itachi, and Tobi.

I walked over to the boy and hugged him. "It isn't your fault he was being stupid. You shouldn't blame yourself."

~Third POV~

Pain walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the noise?" He yawned.

Deidara stood as quickly as he could with his right leg asleep, and hugged Pain. "S-Sasori's dead!" He yelled, hugging Pain tighter.

Pain blinked then hugged Deidara back. "Just stay calm, alright Dei? I'll see what I can do." He said, looking at the empty shell. "I didn't think it would get that far. I'm sorry." He led Deidara to another couch, where He wouldn't be able to look at Sasori's limp body.

"W-What _can_ you do? H-He's _Dead_! You can't bring them _back_!" Deidara yelled angrily, his temperature raising some, making his face flush a light red.

"I can preserve his body till we _can_ bring him back! We can afford to loose more members at this rate!" Pain said, bringing Deidara into a hug again.

Itachi walked into the room now. He was staring blankly ahead, feeling around with his hand to find where to go. "I wasn't tired, Kisame's still asleep. I heard voices and decided to come out."

Pain nodded, as Itachi sat down beside him. "I see you're doing better." He said.

"Not really. I can't see anything and my balance is way off now." Itachi replied.

Deidara was resting on Pain's chest, panting from the now high fever that overwhelmed his body, making him shudder once and a while. "Do you need anything Dei?" Pain asked, staring into the boys half closed eyes.

"M-My Danna…" was all he would say, till he fell asleep again.

"He'll need rest. Don't disturb him while he sleeps. I'll make some Thyme Tea. That way he can fight of infection." Demitra said, placing Danny on the couch next to Itachi.

"Tachi!" Danny said, hugging Itachi's arm and not letting go.

Demitra left the room and Danny started to ask tons of questions about Kisame. Deidara fell asleep in Pain's arms and Konan stayed by Sasori's body. No one could really do anything, but think about what had just happened.

~Next Dei lol get it? Day and Dei? No?*sigh* Kisame's POV~

Everyone crowded into the Ground training room at the far end…like, you walk in and turn right, walk about a mile and stop. Good. Now turn right and push that big red button.

Inside the capsules are bodies. Five of them. They were known as the Six Paths of Pain. Though one was always out, that's our Pain. He's the Diva path.

Anyway, other capsules had names printed onto to them. Those were ours. Each had an Akatsuki members name on it. When we would die, we were put into the capsule until people are able to bring others back to life. Though I wasn't really worried. I am the healthiest in Akatsuki.

As soon as Sasori's body was put into his capsule, Deidara sat down in front of it for silent vigil, honoring the lost puppet master. Now mourning for his lost friend, Pain sat down next to Deidara and hugged him.

I took Itachi's hand. "Let's go Ita-kun. Dei and Pain need to be alone for a while." He nodded and let me lead him out of the room.

~Third POV~

Only a few days past since Sasori's death. Demitra had stayed with the group till Danny got back with his wife, Toshimaru. She was nice to everyone and had brown short hair, her belly rounded with the awaiting child inside her.

No one knew where Demitra went. One day she went to the training grounds, and never came out.

After a week of a missing Demitra, she appeared out of no where! Only, one thing was different. She was tired and she dragged her feet. "There's a surprise in the kitchen." She said.

Everyone ran to the kitchen. Usually Demitra brought really weird surprises. This time…it was different. It was Sasori…


End file.
